


Sparklers

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Fluff, Gen, rare pairing weekly request response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sari wants to see the fireworks show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparklers

**Author's Note:**

> for the Sept. 30 Resurrection Sunday round at tf_rare_pairing. Prompt: Prowl/Sari - "Fourth of July "

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?” Sari drug the vowels of the word out, lending a begging tone to the work without _actually_ begging.

Prowl hesitated. Sari wasn’t supposed to go out on her own, and he wasn’t particularly enamoured of the idea of going out into the crowded streets when he didn’t have to. “Sari, i don’t think...”

“Please, Prowl! I know a great spot where we can get up high and away from all the little kids and their sparklers!” Now she was begging, and they both knew it, but the ninja was more moved by the disappointment that was clear on the girl’s face than her words. “I really want to see them!”

“Has Optimus given permission for this outing?” Even as he asked, Prowl knew he was caving in. He would take Sari to watch the fireworks, as long as Optimus gave permission. They were all responsible for the girl’s safety, at least until her father was found.

“He said it was all right as long as you went with me,” Sari replied. “So please can we go? I promise to be on my best behavior!”

“Very well. We will go and watch these fireworks.”

“Woo hoo!”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They climbed to the top of an old apartment building to see the show. There were no other humans present, though the streets were filled with children laughing and playing with sparklers and other non-explosive fireworks. It was quiet, given the nature of the holiday the humans were celebrating, though that would change shortly.

“Tell me about this holiday, Sari. What is it that you are celebrating?” Prowl asked as he settled the girl comfortably on his shoulder.

“Freedom,” she replied. “A long time ago, well long for us, the United States declared its independence from England and made itself into its own country. There was a big war afterward, but the USA got to remain its own country. Now we celebrate on the anniversary of the declaration, so that we remember our roots and the people who’ve died to keep us free.”

“I see. And you do this with... fireworks?”

“Yep. And food and parties and music and all sorts of other things.” She grinned. “The fireworks are the most fun, though.”

“You do seem to like the things that explode the most,” Prowl said dryly.

“They’re the most fun.” The girl giggled. “Ohhh! It’s starting!”

Prowl looked up and smiled with her as the first of the fireworks exploded across the Detroit sky with a bloom of color.  



End file.
